


healing

by Captain_Louie



Series: Keith's Savior [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Everyone Is Gay, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining, Romance, Shiro is so tired, Slow Burn-ish?, but doesn't care about pronouns, friends to rivals to lovers, highkey hate keiths parents, klance, lance's mom is best mom, matt is vengeful, mentions of abuse, pidge is agender/nonbinary, pidge is pure sass, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Louie/pseuds/Captain_Louie
Summary: ---=¤TRIGGER WARNING¤=-----------mentions of abuse--------Lance does his best to reunite the friendship between himself and his childhood-friend-turned-accidental-rival Keith. When he succeeds he finds Keith is abused by his parents.Mama Mclain is only too excited to help this boy who's taken her sons heart and as soon as he's released she takes guardianship of him. Keith is so blessed as to find a true home with the Mclain's as well as love in the form of a (no longer) dirt smudged boy.Otherwise known as obnoxiously (and noxiously) cliche and tropey*summary is to be edited(probably)*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Sadly, I don't have much time to spare for this fic, so I won't be updating often, but I will when I can, again, thanks and comments are very welcome, they give me life.

Lance liked his classes okay, but sometimes they were boring. He was always trying to find a new way to amuse himself without getting caught.

Lately his amusement had been in the form of a pale boy with long black hair who was so very jumpy.

Lance hadn't scared him yet, but he felt like he would be fun to prank.

Although lance hadn't chose to find his amusement in this boy.

The teacher had sat then together, calling the name Keith for lances neighbor. A name to match the mullet.  
______

The rest of the third grade was spent next to Keith, who lance was just barely able to coax into recess games and lunchtime conversations.

He was spectacularly disappointed when he didn't see Keith around at all the next year or the one after that.  
______

On the first day of middle school lances eyes were immediately drawn to any head of long black hair in his general vicinity, and was rewarded greatly at the sight of a somewhat greasy mullet that curled above the collar of a raggedy red flannel.

Lance didn't waste any of his time being subtle, he walked right up and attemped to startle him as he'd done so many times during their year of friendship.

It threw lance when the only response he got was a soft scoff and a slightly cold glance before the boy strutted away.  
______

Lance constantly felt like an idiot, in his attempt to recreate their friendship he'd managed to strike up an accidental rivalry, not to mention the more concerning matter of his gradual fall into the abyss that was his crush on Keith Kogane.

He probably spent more time throwing wadded up paper at him and racing him in gym and swapping half-assed insults than he spent hanging out with his friends.

But whenever he though that there was that tugging feeling in his chest that told him it was all because he wanted to hang out with Keith as friends.

But 3 years of rivalry don't just disappear so he made it his 'school year resolution' right before his freshman year of highschool to weasel his way into Keith's life in a more friendly way. And perhaps, eventually, he would weasel into something more.  
______

He made pretty alright, if not agonizingly slow, progress. It took all of freshman year but by sophomore year he was able to casually wave across the hall or walk to a shared class in nearly companionable silence.

Though the rivalry aspect still remained, he would forever try to one up the boy during PE and always compared their scores after tests.

It was almost a welcome thing, and lance figured there was nothing wrong with a little competition, it was good motivation in friendships.

Lance imagined what it'd be like in a relationship with someone he always tried to one up, and quickly had to rid himself of the thought before he choked on his own spit.  
______

When lance first saw the bruises on Keith's arm he wrote it off quickly enough as one of the little tussles the boy got into almost daily.

But he was still worried and after he made his quick exit lance thought back over the bruise and recognised the shape of it easily as a handprint.  
______

The next chance lance got was a week later when he saw Keith fumbling through his locker.  
He did his best to instill in Keith the fact that he was there and willing to help.

Keith hadn't taken to it and they had scuffled a bit before Keith escaped and strode away leaving lance to gaze after him worriedly, the ever present crush rearing its head and increasing tenfold.

This boy was too stubborn for his own good, and dammit, lance loved him and his stubbornness, but it was just hurting him more.  
______

Just a few days later Keith approached him so hesitantly during lunch and lance immediately jumped up and lead him out, dumping his half eaten food in the trash on the way to the library where very few people spent their lunch period.

He let Keith explain the previous night, feeling so much conflicting anger and sadness and tiniest bit of relief that Keith was finally ready to get help, or at least confide in him.

He wrapped Keith in a hug and felt a few tears slip and felt the tiniest shake of Keith's shoulders.

He commanded Keith to meet him after school before rushing out, deciding the following science period would be spent processing this information and plotting.  
______

Keith was fidgeting by the main entrance when lance met up with him.

Lances first reaction was to softly brush a hand through the ends of his hair in a feigned shoulder pat.

"My parents won't be happy if I'm late," Keith mumbled, shooting lance a look from beneath his bangs that would have taken lances breath away had it not been implying impending abuse.

"I'm sorry Keith, I should have realized. Go, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

Keith's cheeks darkened as lance let his hand ghost a little more obviously through the midnight strands.

"Alright then," Keith turned and set of at a quick pace down the road.  
______

The next day at lunch had Keith muttering the story and grimacing at any pressure put on the right side of his ribcage, so lance was sure to be gentle when he wrapped the shorter boy in his arms.

After some more hushed words lance offered Keith his home and he couldn't think of anything so sweet as the pure hope that filled Keith's violet eyes.

When Keith accepted after slow, weary deliberation and some half-heartedly refusing words lance felt like a weight had been lifted and a much needed puzzle piece was slid into place over his heart.  
______

It didn't take much to convince his mom to let Keith stay over and after just a few more agonizingly slow days of comforting Keith at school and restless pacing at home it was finally the day Keith would be going to his house.

Lance made it too school earlier than usual that day, pacing around were he usually found Keith until the morning bell rang.

He reluctantly went to class, every bad possibility slicing into his chest.

_______________end change

Keith didn't show up to any of their classes and by the time lunch rolled around lance was restless, but simultaneously numb and somewhat exhausted.

He confronted his best friends about it and they had the most brilliant idea of going to Keith's house.

Until hunk, the lovable cinnamon roll that he was, pointed out that they didn't know where Keith lived.

"Well, I mean, I could just jack his student info, it'd take, like, 30 seconds."

And thus lance had never been more grateful for the small ball of tightly compacted sass that was pidge. True to their word, pidge pulled up the info, located Keith's house via Google maps and lance sprung out of his seat, not willing to wait for the end of the day to find him.  
______

When lance reached the house that was only a 15 minute walk away it hit him what he was doing, what exactly was happening.

If he knocked on the door one of his parents were likely to answer, and that gave no good good outcome.

Lance was careful when skirting the house so as not to make much noise, when he came to a window he held his breath before carefully peeking through.

He saw nothing but an unassuming kitchen, even if it was messy and uncared for.

It seemed that Lance didn't need to keep peeking through Windows because he heard cussing and smacking sounds that were only slightly muffled by the thin walls of the shabby house.

And the one smart decision he will ever make, according to pidge, was backing away, going just around the block and calling the police.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hospital stay and much development.

The police arrived, ambulance just behind them and they took Keith's parents, the paramedics rushing in for said boy.

When they wheeled him out on the gurney lance felt his stomach churn.

Lance shuffled closer to them and peered at the black haired boy. He had bruises anywhere lance could see and he already had an oxygen mask on, they were bumbling around, getting him up into the ambulance.

When he was safely strapped in he asked one of the less scattered ones if he could come, but was led away by a police officer.

He was asked how he found them, if he knew them, why he wasn't at school, and once he'd sufficiently answered they made him call his mom.

When Mrs McClain arrived on the scene she found lance like a heat seeking missile.

"Lance, how are you sweetheart?"

She held his cheeks and lance let himself fall into her warm, familiar arms as the events caught up to him.

"Mama," lance's throat was tight and he felt his eyes sting. "Mama, he's so- he's hurt bad."

His mother pulled him to her tightly and he felt shielded, not quite safe, not quite comfortable, but better.

"We'll go see him, alright? He'll be fine, back at school in no time, I promise."

Lance nodded into his mother's shoulder, feeling her comforting words if not quite believing them.

______

They weren't allowed to see Keith for several hours and then only because lance had saved his life.

Keith was asleep when lance got to his room, so lance took up a quiet vigil in one of the hard plastic chairs.

Having Keith in front of him was surreal, after the panicking he'd done he didn't think he'd see Keith alive again. But there he was, laying prone in front of him, already having been through surgery for his punctured lung, internal bleeding and to correct his broken ribs, 3 of them.

He also had a broken leg, fractured arm, concusion and dozens of tender bruises littering his body.

Lance felt himself folding up into the chair as best his long limbs would allow. He prayed for Keith and his recovery and general wellness and happiness and future and eventually rambled off into less important things like his grades and that his teachers were nice.

His quiet mumbling was disturbed by a soft inhale and raspy exhale, followed by the sheets rustling.

"Why're you talking about college, we're still sophomores."

Lance unfolded himself from the chair and slowly, disbelievingly stood close to Keith's bed, his hip only inches from Keith's hand.

"Keith," lance didn't know what to say, and when he tentatively whined the boys name he felt even more lost.

His chest was tight and his shoulders were tense and when Keith snuck his hand into lance's the long fingers twitched before intertwining properly.

"M'okay lance," Keith's thumb brushed lances knuckles, but the clip on his finger and the careful way he talked around the bruises on his lips and jaw told lance He was wrong.

The Cuban boy moved closer and leaned over the bed to gently cradle Keith's head, burying his nose in the black strands.

"No it's not. Its not keith. keith..."

Lance trailed off and screwed up his face, trying not to cry or let his voice crack.

Keith tipped his head back, resting his chin on lances shoulder. He brought his other hand up with difficulty and petted lance's arm before letting his hand lay by his side again.

After another couple of moments lance pulled away and brought the chair closer, still holding his hand and talking to Keith about how he might still be staying with his family, if he got out of the hospital before things were sorted. And then Keith asked him to talk about his family, lance immediately indulged him, rambling for the next hour and a half about all his family members and traditions before he realized that Keith had fallen asleep.

Reluctant to leave him again, lance folded back up into the chair, looser than before, and sat there, stroking Keith's hand until lance drifted off as well.

______

It was only a day later, lance had gotten his mom to call him in sick for the day so that he could spend it with Keith, not leaving his side almost at all.

It was later, when lance had gone to the bathroom and a nurse had come in to lead keith through various excercizes and examinations.

The nurse didn't seem to be having the best of days, continually grumbling and occasionally passing a hand over his face, his words and tone were short, which set Keith on edge. When Keith managed to knock his cup of water off the table he wasn't surprised at the frustrated shout that the man let out, cursing several times and balling his fist.

Keith's first and, ultimately, only reaction was to sink as far into the pillows as he could, keeping his straight expression and evening his breath, not looking at the nurse.

Then lance walked in, looking extremely confused before rounding on the nurse, anger flickering across his face before it slackened.

"Get out, now," lance didn't spare him a second, walking to Keith's side, face a barely controlled pinch, sitting on the bed with him and pressing the nurse attendance button hard before carefully reaching out to the cowering boy.

"Keith, hey look at me. How are you feeling? What'd he do?" lance ran a comforting hand over his arm, and it soothed some of the twisting Keith's gut was doing.

Keith's eyes flicked over to lances, and he found lances hand with his own, methodically loosening and tightening his grip, running his thumb up and down lances forefinger.

He eventually calmed enough for lance to let go, though he stayed close to his side.

Lance spent the rest of the day talking with Keith about what it would be like at his house, punctuating the conversation with comments about his siblings some of their quirks and how they loved to hang off of him like a jungle jungle gym and treat him as their own personal Butler.

By the end of visiting hours Lance had mentioned every sibling, cousin, aunt and uncle and was sure that Keith new just as much about his family as Lance did.

______

It was another week before they heard about the kogane's court trial, and how Keith would testify.

It was going to focus on them and their sentences, Mrs. McClain had said. So he most likely didn't have to worry about whether or not he would be put in the system, but the two subjects were a package deal.

Lance spent every moment he could at Keith's bedside, and his mother came every evening as well.

She was a wonderful woman, ridiculously considerate, warm and loving, just how a mother should be. Although Keith was not a child anymore, and had long since realized not everyone was physically and verbally violent he still had trouble convincing himself that when a nurse yanked back the curtains or closed the door roughly, they weren't going to hit him or tell at him.

He took solace in lance's visits, tentative hand holding and pseudo-hugs. Lance was such an amazing anchor, not that he was a foolproof one, but he was there.

Every other day lance would bring homework and go through it with Keith, making sure he didn't get left behind in lessons, and twice during Keith's stay lance had dragged along his friends, who were both very accommodating, and keith took a special shine to pidge and their quick wit. Not to say that Hunk was any less wonderful, a doting mother hen who had visited Keith without lances proding on a hand full of other occasions, usually bring with him homemade soup.

______

Three weeks after Keith was admitted the doctors told him he was cleared for discharge.

It meant little to Keith, he had no one to sign the papers, and he was only 16.

It meant a whole lot more to him when lance's mom told him that she had nearly gained legal guardianship of him, though she made it clear that things could change in court, which would take place the next day.

______

Keith was nervous, he didn't want to be anywhere near his parents, not after having been away for three weeks, getting used to freedom rather than abuse.

It was over quickly, and rather painlessly, his parents were sentenced to 20 years jail time, with a hefty bail each and little chance of parole.

A more important matter was that Mrs Mclain,  who'd insisted on being called Hanna, had gained guardianship over him.

Lance had spent a good give minutes shrieking and squirming, trying to find a proper outlet for his excitement. In the 32nd he dug his fingers into Keith's hair and messed it up. After it was thoroughly Tangled he spend the time to comb back through it and ended up giving Keith several small braids.

It had been decided that Keith would arrive at the McClain household the next day. That was the point where Keith had joined Lance in his excitement. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realised that in order for this to happen they have to be pretty ooc, but I'm trying to keep it semi-okay, also it's been too long, but I'm working on this again.  
> Do you guys like this time skip-semi-narrarated thing? I know I sped through the hospital stuff, but I know nothing.  
> Lastly I'm just gonna say that your comments are really amazing, and I always love constuctive criticism and although I did my research for this stuff and tried not to make things I don't know about too specific I would love to know if something seems incorrect!!


End file.
